


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Memories

Clint woke up with a start. He just had a bad nightmare.

He was sweating very much.

He breathed very fast in short breaths.

His heart rate was elevated.

Clint had dreamed about his father beating his mother and killing her.

He knew he couldn't go to sleep.

So he took out his journal, an started writing.

This always helped him.

He wrote about his day and his nightmare.


End file.
